ToonZone The Christmas Carol
NYC, after Arkham City and Kinkow's 2 ex-kings depart on a balloon voyage back to Chicago for good, have the best Christmas ever when Rikochet discovers the consequences of stealing a trading card courtesy of Hunter, who help Milo get his dream of flying, Fry must wins Leela in a black-and-white Fleischer and Walter Lantz style, Carly and Eddy discover a lesson about Christmas, Phineas and Ferb make the world thier Thank Batman card, Joker has a special Christmas planned for Batman and Robin and more. Plot Act 1: The Last Son of Krypton On Krypton, Jor-El conducts research in the desolate northern region. While he does his research he is attacked by a giant ameoba-like creature. He manages to escape the creature and returns to his mobile research platform. While working, Brainiac appears on screen and demands for his collected data. Jor-El angrily complies, but his bad mood is dispelled by the appearance of his infant son, Kal-El. His research complete, Jor-El heads home. Later, he goes over the data and it only supports his theory that Krypton is on the verge of destruction. His pal, Sul-Van, warns him that his theory will only cause Jor-El to lose the respect of the scientific community, and the ruling council. Jor-El's only hope, Sul-Van warns, is that Brainiac will support his theory, or else his career will be over. As he says this, an earthquake rocks Krypton, worrying the populace. Jor-El reports his findings to Krypton's ruling council, insisting that the planet will explode soon. The council turns to Brainiac, who dismisses Jor-El's findings and explains that Krypton is only undergoing a temporary orbital shift. Jor-El warns the council that their blind dependence on the machine will doom them all. But the council is openly outraged when they hear his rescue plan: to send the entire population into the Zone, a penal dimension housing vicious criminals and creatures and then release them on a different planet. In spite of Brainiac, Jor-El still believes he's right. He breaks into Brainiac's central unit and discovers that he is correct, and Brainiac knows it. Brainiac lied so that he could secretly download himself into a satellite and escape the planet's destruction, rather than be ordered to waste time preparing an evacuation plan. According to his programming, the survival of Krypton's knowledge is more important than that of its people. Jor-El is tempted to destroy Brainiac then and there, but Brainiac convinces him to hold back, reminding him that, without Brainiac, the planet's legacy will be erased forever. Jor-El's hesitation allows Brainiac to summon a squad of security guards, advising them to use deadly force against Jor-El. He narrowly manages to evade them and returns home. At his home, Sul-Van has been reviewing Jor-El's research and found that it is actually quite sound. Unfortunately, it is too late, as Krypton will explode within hours. Jor-El quickly makes preparations for his back-up plan: to save his son, Kal-El, by sending him off in a small one-person rocket he had earlier developed. Sul-Van is skeptical of this plan, but he ultimately agrees to distract the police while Jor-El and his wife, Lara, prepare the ship to launch. Seeing Lara's grief over losing her only son, Jor-El offers to make some quick flight modifications so that she can be saved along with him. She refuses, saying that her place is with Jor-El. Kal-El's ship is launched and successfully lifts off. In another part of the atmosphere, Brainiac's satellite completes download and launches into space. As earthquakes rock the planet, and craters in the ground open, Jor-El and Lara hold each other and kiss. Behind Kal-El's ship, Krypton explodes. Kal-El's spaceship then opens a wormhole in space and enters, several chunks of stars entering into it as well. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes Category:Specials